


I Love You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [100]
Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, 90s, Coming Out, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I love you."





	I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally finished the 100 I Love You's challenge. I hope you enjoy some of my favorite pairings that are mentioned in the numerous drabbles.

**100\. “I love you.”**

* * *

“I love you,” Link whispered, he continued pressing desperate kisses to Seaweed's bare shoulder, to his darken cheeks, and at last his lips as he locked eyes with the love of his life. “I know we can't really be together but I just—"

“Calm down baby. I know.” Seaweed answered calmly. His hand moving from behind his head to reach down and rub circles on Link's spine as he stared at his boyfriend.

“I want to be able to hold you. I want to be able to kiss you. I want you and I want everyone to know it." Link whispered.

“Okay.” Seaweed said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Link, pressing against him, resting his hands on Seaweed's neck. “I love you,” he said quietly, "And I'll stand beside you on anything you want to do."

Link sat up at the declaration, he stared down his love, "They'll hate us. They'll try to break us up. Ruin us. Attack us. We won't ever be able to go anywhere without being stared at and attacked." Link warned.

Seaweed smiled as he moved to sit upwards grabbing Link's hand and holding it in between his own. He pressed a kiss to the back of it as he smiled at how well they fit together. "It ain't nothing I'm not used to already. Now, let's give them something to really stare at."

"Me and you, forever." Link vowed.

"Until our last days." Seaweed added.


End file.
